Life almost in balance
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea. Sequel to 'When they're back together.' They might be back together but Bruce is a looming presence in Andrea’s life and Neil is struggling with his teenage son and slowly splintering marriage. They’ll need each other’s support more than ever
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Life almost in balance

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Story number twelve. What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

(1) After he's at her door – 2486705

(2) When the mighty fall – 2506192

(3) While his wife's away – 2525486

(4) While they're away – 2543010

(5) When love's not working – 2543013

(6) Boundaries when broken up - 2562611

(7) What happens on the train – 2579012

(8) When they work together – 2595808

(9) When she wants him back – 2598312

(10) When they're stuck together – 2611364

(11) When they're back together – 2619492

(12) Life almost in balance - 2630121

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive** (if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net.

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary: **They might be back together but Bruce is a looming presence in Andrea's life and Neil is struggling with his teenage son and slowly splintering marriage. They'll need each other's support more than ever now.

**Authors' notes: **Career; flat; love life; diet, money. Is anyone's life ever in balance, I know mine never is.

**Thanks: **O.k. I sent some thank emails out to the people who are brave enough to record them in the reviews. Cheers! This thanks goes out to Fabio, Stacey Ellen, Maddy and the anonymous reviewers. Much appreciated!

**Request: **A sweet, romantic Neil/Andrea story to read or a new chapter for an existing story. Pretty please! I promise to review…I know I'm terrible at that.

**Disclaimers**: Talent, skill, creativity. Not featured here so obviously I'm not a writer on The Bill.

* * *

Andrea knows how she has to play it, she has to be quiet and reserved, she has to be distracted and jump at ringing phones and other unusual things. Pushing through the locker room door she suppresses her bright personality, quietly getting changed. Yvonne enters when Andrea's almost done dressing, leaning her shoulder against the locker with a bang.

"So…" She prompts; Andrea ignores her, fixing the collar of her shirt.

"I don't want to talk about it." Andrea says meekly, exiting quickly knowing the seeds have been planted and despite her dour expression, Andrea feels good.

He's in the briefing room already when Andrea enters, they look across the room at one another but to an outsider it couldn't be said they know one another outside of the job. Yvonne slides into the seat next to her but has the good sense not to speak while Adam Okaro is. She saves it till they're out on the streets.

"What's with you?" Her tone is pointed, as if Andrea's mood is an inconvenience.

"It's nothing." Andrea tries to brush it off quietly; it takes more than that for Yvonne. A car flashes past them travelling too fast, Andrea jumps for good measure.

"You're afraid of your own shadow today, that's not like you." Andrea says nothing knowing she may have won this battle but Yvonne always wins in the end, as she will this time.

When Andrea's phone chirps three blocks later she dares not touch it, for today at least it's her enemy.

"That's it, out with it now." Yvonne's tone seeps frustration in each syllable.

"I can't tell you." Andrea teases building the tension deliberately.

"Andrea!" There's no such thing as taking the soft line with Yvonne.

"His wife found out about me." She deliberately places a mixture of fear and hesitation in her words.

"The wife of the guy you're seeing."

"She called me up, she was screaming down the phone at me, saying how she knows where I live and how I'm a home wrecker, they have a three year old son."

"She threatened you?" There's incredulity in her voice but not because she disbelieves Andrea, she's stunned someone would be so bold as to threaten a police officer.

"She has me Yvonne, if I open an investigation I stand to lose as much as she does." Andrea weaves her story to perfection.

"What did he say?" There's genuine concern in her voice.

"I told him it's over, there's no way I can live with this and it'd just continue on, even if he was divorced; frankly I'm too scared to continue anything with him."

"She doesn't want to lose her husband, she wants her son to have a father...they're just empty threats."

"Never again," Andrea affirms shaking her head. "Married men have too much baggage." Yvonne says nothing but Andrea can tell she's happy Andrea has sworn off the 'dark side.'

"I feel like chocolate." Yvonne says out of the blue seeing a corner store up ahead. "You?"

"Please." Andrea smiles knowing her story has gone down as smoothly as the chocolate will. With her back to Yvonne in the store Andrea pulls out her phone reading the message she knows will be from Neil.

_How's the plan going?_

Andrea snaps her phone shut without replying; hook, line and sinker she smiles to herself.

She sees Neil walking towards her as she pushes the door to the locker room open knowing mid shift it'll be empty. Sheelagh is pacing the floor; Andrea smiles politely at her making it obvious she doesn't want to disrupt. She runs directly into Neil as she backs out, their bodies clashing which Andrea doesn't so much mind.

"Sorry Sir." She says for the benefit of passing officers. "Not in there." Her voice drops to a whisper. Instead he follows her into an unused office, twisting the blinds so the outside world cannot pry their eyes in.

"Hi." He looks shy his head tipping a little to the side. Andrea slips into his embrace, he tastes like coffee, his mouth warm and his tongue soft.

"Did she believe you?" He asks of Yvonne.

"She ate every word." Andrea smiles as her phone chirps for the second time today.

"I want to see you tonight." He says against her lips, giving into another kiss. "I'm afraid it would look…"

"I know." They're words she doesn't want to say but given the events of other people in their lives, it's smart. "Can I see you this week?"

He says nothing instead pulling her into another kiss; leaving her with a look that Andrea knows means they will see each other soon. When he's gone she opens the phone, finding a message from Bruce demanding they meet at her place tonight.

* * *

When she opens her flat door later that night there's no need for Bruce to say anything, his expression says it all. He stalks into the flat before Andrea really has a chance to invite him in. She rolls her eyes knowing she's going to be berated.

"What's going on Andrea?" His eyes survey the living area, looking for something to indicate to him why he hasn't heard from her.

"I don't know what you mean." She claims ignorance though she knows full well it's unlikely to work.

"Come on, it's been months since I've gotten a story from you, weeks since I've heard from you." Andrea knows it's no lie.

"You got front pages on the car jacked baby, the art and antiques auction and the child who was kidnapped by her father in the custody dispute."

"So what, every other paper ran those stories." Bruce spits.

"There's nothing to report on Bruce, what do you want from me, Okaro's daily diary?"

"Well I wouldn't mind."

"Oh give it up Bruce." Andrea snaps, she's no longer interested in the pressure he places on her; the rest of her life is too good right now.

"You're a journalist Andrea." He reminds her as if it's necessary, she doesn't wear it as badge of honour like she does being a copper and she's gotten too comfortable in hiding it.

"Don't patronise me, I know I'm a journalist." Andrea says angrily, she wants to show him the door.

"Who is he then?" It irritates her that he asks her questions in the same accusing tone he does someone he's interviewing.

"There's no one and even if there was you don't control that part of my life." Now Andrea storms to the door holding it open. Bruce doesn't shuffle meekly to the door like she'd hoped, he refuses to back down.

"If I have to Andrea I'll expose you, you haven't paid off your debts yet." Andrea's stomach turns once but she decides to stand her ground.

"I'm not some toy you can manipulate." The venom oozes in her words; she slams the door after him. That night she sleeps anything but comfortably.

* * *

Andrea checks her phone message again; Neil's office is empty contrary to what his message indicated. '_My office now,_' his messages are always neutral, an outsider could interpret that she was in trouble but Andrea knows better. She turns back to look into CID but he's not approaching, with a sweeping glance she surveys the desk recognising a note, folded with her name on the front, she looks around before reaching to pick it up.

But her hand remains suspended in mid air the thought crosses her mind that maybe it's not ready for her eyes just yet. Looking around again she slides the note into her hand, opening it cautiously.

_Italian at Amici tomorrow night?_

Andrea smiles turning to leave, Neil standing in the doorway frightens her, Andrea's eyes stray into CID and back before Neil closes the office door. "You scared me."

"Guilty conscience, snooping round my desk."

"It was addressed to me." Andrea cheekily reminds him.

"You should be here waiting for me each time I come back into the office." Neil directs her to the filing cabinets that line the office wall behind the door.

"With peeled grapes and massage oils." Andrea suggests wryly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was going to be until the Super called me away." He acknowledges her last comment with a small smile and softens his features as he apologises, unnecessarily in Andrea's mind.

"I'd love to dine out with you." Andrea straightens his tie and runs her hands down the lapels of his jacket.

"I'll pick you up." He says from the back of his throat.

Andrea can see in his eyes he wants to lean in and kiss her but the outside world, within interruption distance, has him hesitating. She meets him most of the way, their open mouths millimetres from each other.

"I should go." She says resting her forehead on his; noses pressed into the others cheek. She knows she has to leave but their hold is intoxicating, it takes a bit for her to pull away in silence. She can't see the let down on his face but feels it, stepping quickly back to him and connecting their lips this time. She takes charge leaning him gently into the filing cabinets, his hands constricted from exploring her by the bulky police trimmings, caress her face and neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." She kisses him sweetly a final time before returning to work.

* * *

He's hanging a suit in her wardrobe, a small bag open on her bed holds more of his things. She doesn't feel crowded or imposed on by the odd possession that has appeared around her flat. It gives her hope that one day all his things will share her flat. He hadn't picked her up instead he'd left his car at the station, walked around the corner to where Andrea was waiting to pick him up, he looked weary when he got in her car but enthused about a night together.

"Are we late?" His hair is damp from the shower, tie hanging undone around the neck of his clean shirt.

"No." She continues to watch him integrate himself into her life. She looks at her shoes; dress pants and blouse thinking maybe they'll look more like a business meeting than intimate meal. It passes through her mind that the impression may not necessarily be a bad thing. She remembers what she hid in her underwear drawer as Neil makes room for his, tonight's a good time to get them out she decides waiting till he's occupied in the bathroom before sliding them into her bag.

His bags drops to the floor in the corner of the room, limp and lifeless without its contents, his hands tangle in an attempt to do his tie up, the mirror image not helping. Andrea slides in between, their fingers caress before his drop to her side, eyes watching her hands work and the concentration written on her face, as if she were being marked on it.

"Thank you." His hands on her hips find her wrists, left hand interlocking with her right. She hands him her keys on the way out, he holds the cluster by the one to her car.

"Can't drive in these shoes," the door to her flat swings shut after him.

* * *

Andrea can't help herself, scanning the restaurant for familiar faces her radar satisfied when she finds none. Neil squeezing her hand brings her back; he leads the way following the maitre d'. Andrea knows he's already scanned the room himself; it's the part of them being together that Andrea hates.

She can feel his grin radiating towards her over the top of the menus, she puts hers down her smile becoming a soft laugh. "What are you looking at?"

"You," his menu goes down. "Tell me what you did today; what's the gossip around the station?"

"You really want to know?" Andrea's not sure where this is coming from.

"Sure, look I finished the monthly report, reviewed the new city wide crime stats and yelled at Ken for being lazy and Phil…well for basically the same reason." His tone indicates this is an average day.

"Well I…" She drags out. "I investigated one case of harassment – racially motivated, arrested two graffitists and investigated one attempt hit and run, fortunately no one was hurt in any of the cases."

It might be a few words short of a novel but he's satisfied they've shared their day; his eyes go back to inspecting the menu.

"Oh and I made a doctors appointment." He looks up again knowing full well what it means.

"You are wonderful." He reaches across the table for her hand.

"You won't think that when I'm fat and ugly because of it." Andrea quips holding her eyes with his.

"I don't believe that." He smiles almost to himself, silence falls between them until they order.

"I think we should go away again." He says out of nowhere when the waiter's gone. Andrea's face expresses her surprise as she takes a moment to think about his suggestion.

"You don't have to say anything." His words were quick in case she's looking for her own words and can't find them because she's not ready to make a decision.

"What makes you think I'm going to say anything other than yes, when and can we go tomorrow, yesterday would be better and forever is ideal?"

"I was thinking the beach or the lakes district, do you have a passport?"

"Slow down." Andrea laughs. "I know I said yesterday but I was only joking."

"When are you applying to CID so I can see you everyday?"

"And keep me off the street and out of harms way when something dangerous is happening." Andrea sees through his question. "I think some people would ask questions as to why a probationary PC is double jumped into detective."

Neil only smiles looking across the room, they talk further about getting away throughout the meal.

"Do you want to meet sometimes at a motel?" With her fork halfway to her mouth, Andrea's hand stops mid air wondering where the question has come from, she wants to discount the idea he may not like her place, but can't.

"No, do you?" She poses her own question, her mind still looking for motivation, he's obviously been thinking about it.

"No." He's not forthcoming with a reason like she's hoped, waiting for a reply.

"I'd prefer my own bed." And from Neil's look Andrea knows he agrees. She goes back to her meal citing expense as part of the reason for saying no; she gets nothing more from him.

Later coming out of the ladies, Andrea watches Neil place his credit card on top of the bill.

"Excuse me." She says politely to the waiter who's about the carry the card away. "Could you give us a moment?" She slides the black dish that holds the bill and the card from his hands, flashing her most sincere smile before he nods and leaves them.

"You can't put this on your card." She says before he has a chance to protest or question. "You can pay me back if you must." She slides her card from her purse, pushing it across the table. "But you can't use your card." He accepts her intervention carrying her jacket as they both go to pay.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"You didn't want dessert?" He calls once they're back in her flat; Andrea disappears into the bedroom, Neil falling into the sofa flicking through the TV channels. She comes out of the bedroom in comfortable clothes, he knows she enjoys going out but she's as much a homebody who prefers home to all night parties and only occasionally makes a night of it when her colleagues push on. The pants and tattered shirt are her favourite.

"Thanks for taking me out." She leans over the back of the sofa, kissing him upside down.

"You paid." He reminds her smiling, watching as she heads to the kitchen.

As Neil settles on the news she settles herself against his chest, a spoonful of ice cream sliding past her lips. She watches the images of war zones flick across the screen; she's desensitised like everyone else to the images of destruction and desolation.

When the domestic political story starts she holds the spoon behind her, feeling his lips drag the soft and sweet dessert into his mouth.

"Are you bored?" It's twice in one night he's asked her questions out of the blue; twice her look to him has been one of questioning.

"You wouldn't rather be at a club or something?" Her neck and body is starting to ache already from being turned to face him. He knows she'd rather not be out but something inside of him needs to know she's happy.

"Nowhere I'd rather be than here with you." She turns around putting the lid on the ice cream, moaning about having eaten too much.

When it's back in the freezer, she lies in front of him on her sofa; he rubs her stomach till the news is over and not long after that they fall asleep.

In the early hours of the morning she wakes cold and with a full bladder, finding them still on the sofa, mindless late night advertisements playing across the screen. He obliterates the picture leaving the room in darkness and crawls into bed, when she joins him shortly after they fall asleep again in the same position.

Andrea doesn't register that Neil's not next to her in the morning; she exists in a haze somewhere between asleep and awake – the time when her memories are vague and fragmented. She feels the bed dip none-the-less and the fresh scent of him right from the shower.

"Morning," he coaxes her awake with a hand on her forehead. She smiles her eyes still fused with sleep, opening slowly. He'll need a lift to work – his car still at the station.

"Could you get my bag?" Her arm raises, muscles still weak with sleep to point across the room. She sits up looking for the photo she slotted in her bag last night.

Andrea passes over a copy of the two of them together and the one of just her. In her hand she holds the same only the single is of him.

"It was a good weekend." He remembers, looking at the photo of the two of them. After a moment he slides them into the breast pocket of his jacket, Andrea's feet hitting the floor for the first time in six hours.

She pulls the car up two blocks from the station and kisses him hungrily goodbye.

"Have a good day." Andrea says ignoring the fact he's looking at her pyjamas.

"I'll see you soon." He says stepping out of her car and smiling, no one's dropped him at work much less in pyjamas in years. Andrea has to report for her shift in a few hours, before then she wants to frame the photos.

* * *

His car crawls up the driveway, the house shrouded in darkness. He knows what awaits him inside; coming home has become a chore – a task that involves more effort than it should. He considers backing out and going to her flat but he's aware he's already running from the problems that haunt this house, a family slowly splintering. If he were serious about his marriage he'd attack the problems and it seems selfish of him to keep both the women in his life hanging in limbo – even if only one knows that's actually where she is. Sighing he parks the car berating himself for being weak. 

He doesn't call to announce his arrival home, he can hear the music thumping upstairs and in the kitchen he finds a note from Philippa – _all nighter, big case tomorrow. _The note is thrown in the bin, ignoring the crosses and zeros sentiment at the bottom. For once the fridge is promising, something resembling a meal put together and eaten at the infrequently used table. He browses through yesterday's mail a mixture of advertising and bank statements. The school crest pokes out from under Philippa's work, he pulls out the report wondering if it's been hidden or forgotten, lost in a pile of more important things.

The school has recorded only five days absent for the semester that appeases Neil's concerns a little but not for long as he passes through the pages of subjects. Teacher after teacher's comments include words such as 'disappointing,' 'effort decreased,' 'lost interest.' His marks that usually hover around the top of the class have slid, slightly but still. Despite blaming himself somewhat Neil can't help but be angry.

"Colin Manson." He yells but it's futile considering the music that blares. Neil takes the steps two at a time finding his son and only child lying on his bed, hypnotised by the heavy drum beats. Neil looks for the source of the music, even Colin's protests are drowned out.

"What's this?" Neil holds up the incriminating evidence, he gets no reply. "Your marks have gone backwards; your teachers say you're not doing as much work, not putting in as much effort."

"So?" Neil hates surliness in his teenage son.

"So how do you expect to get into university if you're not going to put in the work." It occurs to Neil once the words have come out of his mouth that they've never discussed life after school with Colin.

"I don't want to go to university." Colin yells getting up to turn the music back on, Neil's heart sinks as he's always wanted the education for Colin he had.

"What are you going to do then?" Neil drops his voice as he switches off the music again.

"Travel," Colin's tone is confidant; he has it all figured out.

"With no education, no job, no money," Neil hides the incredulity that wants to creep into his voice. He remembers Colin has hardly lived in the 'real' world and travelling outside of the five star trips they've been on as a family would be good for him. Neil understands better that he'll need something to fall back on.

"What would I want to go to university for? I don't want to turn out like you and mum, your lives are ruled by your jobs." It hits Neil; he knows the words are true; he never wanted to have his teenage son come to the realisation he has. Neil cannot find a reply. "I'm going out."

"No you're not." Neil recovers from the blow but Colin is already out of the room, his feet stomp down the stairs and the front door slams after him. Neil stands in the room covered with posters of rock stars, bed unmade, desk covered in magazines.

Against his better judgement and every fibre of his being that screams no, Neil opens doors and drawers looking for anything incriminating, ashamed at himself when he finds nothing. He reminds himself Colin has to choose his own path in life and when that's not Neil's, he can't be disappointed. Flashes of his father and his own childhood pass through his consciousness as he takes the stairs back to the kitchen. His phone may as well have red waving flags on it, for the way it leaps up at him.

He hesitates before dialling, recognising that he needs to talk to his girlfriend about family problems that should be discussed with his wife.

"Hello." He sighs happily down the phone line when she picks up.

"Hello." He can tell she's smiling. The photos she gave him this morning bend slightly in his jacket pocket reminding him they're there. There's silence down the line as he looks at the photo of them together.

"What's happening?" She asks after a moment sensing something's not right.

"Can you come over?" The idea flies in from somewhere, his hand with the photos dropping into his lap.

"To your place?" He recognises hesitation in her confirmation.

"Philippa's doing an all nighter and Colin's gone out." It takes a long silence from her for him to recognise she's uncomfortable with the idea. "Sorry, it was a stupid suggestion."

"Do you need to talk? I'm here for you." He can't deny how concerned she sounds. "Do you want to meet somewhere?" He wants to, needing the temporary escape she is from family problems, temporary being the operative word.

"I should stay in case Colin comes home." It's against every desire of his heart; he lets silence prevail again picking up the single photo of her. "Come and see me tomorrow can you?"

"I'll be there." She promises sweetly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He waits until she hangs up, still looking at the photo. His heart increasingly is pulling towards her; in his head he knows his responsibilities to his son who is seemingly lost in a sea of no parental support and guidance. Then there's Philippa who doesn't seem to notice anything that's going on around her, buried in her work. The damage he would do to the lives of the people he shares a house with…Andrea was right all that time ago, there are many other people demanding something from him…where does what he want come in? Neil puts the photo back into his pocket; with scissors from the kitchen he crops the photo of Andrea and slots it into the niche behind some of the cards he uses less often. It might be buried but it's there.

* * *

"Hi." The smile that greets Andrea radiates, it's rare he allows such a look in his office especially with the door open. 

"Hi." She smiles back, a questioning one as she closes the door behind her. He's already dipping into his bottom desk drawer, pulling out a framed photo that he passes her. The photo in his wallet comes out as well and Andrea is surprised, he doesn't seem like the sentimental type – there are no photos of his family in the office. She says nothing passing them back to be hidden away again – a twinge of sadness in this fact.

"Are you alright?" The same concern is woven into her voice, as it was last night.

"I had an argument with Colin about his report." He closes his desk drawers, sitting in the visitor's chair next to hers. Andrea makes a committed sound from the back of her throat encouraging him to elaborate.

"You've got to talk to him." Andrea says after listening to every word. "Come down to his level, listen to his plans, support him, you haven't lost him." Despite the open blinds Andrea reaches for his hand. "Don't come and see me this weekend, do something with your son."

"Can I see you tonight?" He looks at where their hands are joined. Andrea stands and takes him to the cover of the door and kisses him softly.

"You've got a key." She leaves him to go back to work.

* * *

Andrea says hello to her upstairs neighbour as they pass on the stairs of her flat building, as she digs for her keys she tries to decipher the reason for the odd look. In between her shopping she finds the keys that are not necessary, her door open an inch. 

"Hello." She calls cautiously opening the door; her heart beats a little faster and then for another reason as Neil steps out of the kitchen. She now knows why her neighbour didn't alert her to the open door in panic.

"Hey." She says turning to close the door, when she turns back they're face to face. He lifts her up, the shopping dropping from her hands and tumbling across the floor.

Her legs wrap around his hips, his kisses demanding and passionate though Andrea feels there's a hole inside him, an emptiness he's trying to fill. He walks them to the bed, his knees depressing the mattress before letting her fall gently onto her back. Above her he pulls his shirt off over his head before connecting them again. His hands slide up her slides under her shirt; he rolls them over and pulls hastily making as quicker work with her top as he did with his.

Neil joins her sitting up, unzipping the skirt he bought her at the markets, nimbly she releases his belt, button and fly, her mouth open waiting for the next kiss. Andrea tilts her head back as he kisses her neck, making no disguise of the heavy breathing he's causing in her. She lets his intensity carry her through to climax, resting against his chest as they come back down.

"What was that?" Andrea asks with her body covering his, head resting on his chest.

"I needed you." His hands caress her back down to her waist; she can't hold back how it feels to be held by him, the safety and security that comes from knowing someone loves you, the affection to bask in, and the unwillingness to be away from that person for any amount of time. There's still the realisation that something has gone on at home to bring him to her.

"Did you and Colin talk?" She rests her chin on his chest watching him shake his head 'no'. It's what's gone on to bring him here she realises resting her head back on his chest, listening to his heart beat and looking at the photo of them both on her bedside table.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Stupid kids," Andrea complains out loud to herself tapping the steering wheel waiting for the lights to change. Although it's Thursday she decides to miss indoor sports, her teeth grinding with her thoughts of the youths she spent her day chasing. For good measure her arms stings where one tripped her and she skidded along the path. She inspects the grazing for a moment till the lights change and she accelerates excessively through the intersection.

She points her car in the direction of the casual competition, it's clear she needs to exert some anger…in a healthy way.

She sees his car first, innocently parking out front alone, she slides hers next to his, looking across thinking maybe he's waiting inside but the car is an empty shell. Andrea scans the stands seeing him hovering on the second level of the benches, he's pacing and preoccupied by the phone against his ear…their eyes meet with a look of familiarity.

Andrea looks up during the game, intercepting and weaving the ball through the women on her team until they score, like a five year old makes sure her parents have seen something they're proud of doing.

With her back to the rest of the facility she smiles letting him know she's happy he's here. Gulping the water in her bottle she sits next to him neither making eye contact but he knows her fingers are curled around the edge of the bench in between them and she doesn't have to ask for his hand to be placed over hers.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." Andrea turns to smile at him, only the wall of the building lies beyond them.

"I said I'd be turning up more often when you didn't expect me." Andrea thinks there's a little smug in his voice, that he surprised her.

"Are you coming home after this?" She looks to her left after asking the question, the chatter of a young couple distracting her.

"Don't use all your energy out there." Andrea can only smile at him; from the corner of his eye he sees her look, directing his own smile towards the spot where she scored a goal.

A few minutes before the end Andrea looks up, the spot where he sat is empty, the ball whizzes past her bringing her back into the game – she's secure enough to realise he's not far away.

The car park is dark and something of a hazard but Andrea can still see him leaning against her front passenger door. She drops her sports bag and lifts herself onto her toes to meet him eye to eye in a kiss. Pulling his shirttails out of his pants she searches for skin, the smouldering warmth in contrast to the night that is fast descending into winter like temperatures. He pushes some of the chill away as he wraps as much of his coat around her as he can, leaning back onto her car so he may concentrate on the hand that rests on the small of her back and the one that holds the coat together and of course the kiss. Andrea assumes at first the phone is of someone nearby, a careless owner leaving it in full view in his or her car.

"Are you going to get that?" Neil's lips slide off hers, a questioning look on his face.

"I don't think it could be as important as kissing you." She shrugs settling back against his lips where she's welcomed. Her phone silences for a minute, starting up its obnoxious interruption again and Andrea admits defeat.

"I'll see you at yours." She knows he's smiling because it's usually his phone that's the rude intruder. Andrea steps back allowing him to close his coat off to the night air. She picks up her bag searching for keys and phone; she curses Bruce inside her car, quickly turning the engine on for its heater.

"Are you ignoring my calls?" No hello or civility.

"Your timing sucks Bruce." Andrea negotiates her car out of its park.

"I need to talk to you." She knows that tone, boorish and demanding – no is not an accepted answer. "In person."

"I'm not coming out in the middle of the night." Andrea sighs exaggerating the time.

"You're already out Andrea." The words stun her and for a moment she looks at the cars around her.

"We had an agreement Bruce, we communicate through my mobile – not my home phone and you don't own me, I don't say how high when you say jump."

"It's important Andrea; I don't think you're committed to your job anymore." The words speak to her a little; it is true that over the months she's grown comfortably into her copper skin – sometimes wondering what drew her to journalism in the first place.

"Tomorrow," she negotiates shaking her head.

"The morning. Seven."

"Fine," Andrea ends the call and tosses the phone onto the seat next to her; she concentrates on the knowledge Neil will be there when she gets home, chasing away the dark mood that's brewing.

* * *

Andrea finds herself spread across the bed, the way she used to sleep when she was single, in three minutes her alarm is due to rouse her from her sleep, a pre-emptive strike ensures it stays silent. 

She catches her look in the mirror, hair at many angles, eyes only half open. Shuffling to the loo she wonders where Neil is, not far away she finds him at the table, work surrounding him, dressed in a well-loved t-shirt and tracksuit pants.

"Didn't wake you did I?" He smiles genuinely putting down his pen watching as she falls into the chair next to his.

"What's all this?" She yawns through a kiss to her forehead.

"Work I should have done last night." He smiles sympathetically.

"Where are you going?" He catches her hand as she stands up.

"The shower," she remembers it's a half an hour until she promised Bruce she'd meet him. "Don't eat I'm going out and I'll be back with breakfast."

"What are you going out for?" Andrea realises she didn't chose her words very well.

"For breakfast, there's nothing in the fridge." It's more of a coincidence that good planning.

Bruce is looking smug as Andrea approaches his small red car. With his arms folded across his chest Andrea wants to turn and walk away. "Alright I'm here." Andrea says shortly, grimace on her face.

"What'd you find out about Leela?" Same demanding tone, but Andrea knows she's going to enjoy this.

"Nothing, Leela did the right but unpopular thing. She was moved because her decision was unpopular with her colleagues and future conflict can be avoided by having her at Sun Hill."

Bruce looks thoroughly unconvinced. "That's all there is?" Andrea emphasises, annoyed at the lack of faith he has in her. "I don't have time for this."

She turns on her heel, taking three steps away before her name stops her. "I want a story." She doesn't miss the severity of his tone; she sighs but doesn't turn around. On the way back to her flat she nearly forgets to pick up some breakfast.

"Hey, you o.k.?" In the kitchen she unpacks the food she hurriedly purchased, Neil lifts her chin to see the conflict on her face, a strange mixture of anger, frustration and sadness.

"It's nothing, just stupid people on the road." She continues to unpack the bread for a moment and then pauses. She says nothing as his arms slide around her waist, pulling her into him. She covers her face with his neck, hiding her fight to stop tears. "Can we just stay here today?" It's rhetorical; she knows it's not possible.

* * *

Neil bends over and picks up the up of hot coffee; he takes the cup to his mouth looking up to where she's standing on the top of the stairs. He swallows keeping the cup at his lips, watching her come down to the stairs; her eyes sweep their surrounds looking for other officers. 

"Are you going to be there tonight?" The cup shields his mouth as she slots coins into the machine.

"I am." She turns to look at him as her cup fills.

"Good." He says simply, without a smile he walks away.

"I need this." Yvonne says enthusiastically as they approach the pub, heels clicking against the path. "The last few weeks have been the pits."

"You mean you don't like being Acting Sergeant?" Andrea says mocking; she knows Yvonne has wanted to be Sergeant for a while.

"All the family stuff, the riots…the paperwork," she groans. "I shall do my best to erase it tonight."

Andrea watches where her feet fall, thinking she needs this too; it reminds her it's been a week since she's heard from Bruce, since their early morning meeting. He'd been conspicuously silent since then; Andrea believes she hasn't heard the last of him and his demanding disposition though.

"Over there." Yvonne nods to where the assortment of uniform and CID officers has gathered around one half of a table. Andrea leads the way through the patrons, she can see the seat she wants and is determined not to lose it. Neil sits at the long bench against the wall, Roger Valentine to his left, a spot for Andrea on his right, the rest of the officers have pulled chairs up to the table. Andrea slides into the spot smiling briefly only when he greets 'PC Dunbar, Sergeant Hemmingway.'

"What are you ladies drinking?" Neil asks but Andrea slaps money on the table before he can get any further.

"Let me kick off your night of burying bad memories." A pint is money well spent to get her a few minutes with Neil. Andrea slides her right leg over her left angling them towards Neil; coolly he picks up his beer taking a mouthful. Her right shoe drops to the floor, the sound concealed by the chatter of happy patrons slowly getting drunk. Her toes find the cuff of his pants, pushing up as far as she can go, connecting with bare skin.

"That's cold." He says with his drink to his lips.

"So warm me up." She watches Yvonne coming back with the drinks; she knows he's smiling on the inside.

It's a little hard to reconcile being so close to someone she's intimate with and to have their connection reduced to a stolen touch against her thigh from his hand resting on the seat next to her. Her eyes are immediately alerted when his phone rings but she continues to chat to Honey across the table. From her end she can't hear Philippa ask her husband when he is going to be home. Andrea tunes out Yvonne as Neil sighs down the phone.

"I need a night off." Andrea listens to Yvonne again as Philippa says she won't expect her husband home.

"Is Colin there?" Andrea can sense optimism in his voice but she can't hear the reply that his son is spending the night at Bradley McPhee's place. A tense o.k. and the phone call ends, Andrea rejoins the conversation with her friends but not before placing her hand over his on the seat between them. They go back to laughing, gossiping and swapping stories, his arms stretch across the back of the bench behind Andrea and Roger, their hands together were too high risk.

As the quality of conversation decreases with the increasing volume of alcohol Andrea starts to think of her flat, her bed and Neil sleeping next to her. She laughs at the increasingly incoherent jokes of her friends, scanning her colleagues, delaying her eyes on Neil's for a little longer than the others. He understands.

"I'll get the next round." Andrea sees her opportunity as Honey empties another pint, on cue Neil offers to help her.

"You tired, you want to get out of here?" Andrea tries to signal the young woman standing down the bar from them serving drinks.

"Sooner rather than later," she watches his expression change in the mirrors that line the wall behind the bar.

"No one's going to notice if I slip out." He turns to look at the Sun Hill officers. "Or care." He adds as an afterthought.

"Except maybe the CID staff," Andrea compensates before ordering.

"I'll see you back at yours." He doesn't need to say it. To make it look authentic he pulls out his phone and pretends to be talking as Andrea watches their drinks order being filled. In the mirrors he can see she's questioning his actions. "Phil, Roger and Sam have all looked at me; they'll believe I've been instructed home." He says in reply to her look, she glides over the reference to Philippa.

"I won't be far behind you." Andrea pays and watches in the mirror as he says goodbye and heads to hers.

* * *

"I can't remember the night, I mean I can remember some things but I don't know how much of the night I can't remember." Honey says looking queasy as she holds her stomach, walking daintily towards the ramp that Neil walks quickly down. 

"Hey, where's the fire?" Andrea says as he approaches the door of the car next to hers. "Or you know." She says almost to herself realising the reference is the wrong emergency service.

"I found out where Colin was last night."

"Where?" Andrea asks with genuine concern.

"His friend Bradley McPhee's place," Neil looks eager to move on.

"That's good, it doesn't sound bad." Andrea reassures. "Be calm."

"You want to come with me?" His voice and features soften.

"I can't I…" She's happy he's come to her for support.

"I know it was stupid of me to ask." He interrupts.

"I'll see you tonight?" Andrea's optimistic.

"Maybe, I don't know. It depends how this goes." She can sense his reluctance but knows what it's about.

"You should do what's best for your son. Call me and tell me what happens." Andrea smiles and heads back to work.

* * *

To be continued…In the next story. ID - 2666280 


End file.
